Rien qu'a moi
by Nathy91
Summary: OS sur la folie pour les besoin d'un concours de DAM-Addict Un amour qui reste secret, qui ronge et parfois peut rendre dingue c'est ce que vous allez découvrir en lisant cet OS, qui a reçu la 3ieme place au concours.


**Suite au concours MADNESS CONTEST de Dam Addict Lemon j'ai écris cet OS qui est arrivé 3ieme merci aux personnes qui ont votés pour cet OS**

**Bonne lecture a celles qui ne l'on pas encore lu.**

****

**Rien qu'à moi**

Cher journal, aujourd'hui cela fait cinq ans que mon chemin à croisé le sien, ce chemin est devenu le nôtre, il est timide mais je le comprends sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Je sais déchiffrer ses messages : des codes secrets qui me sont destinés.

Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce jour où il m'avait protégée et défendue le premier jour de mon arrivée dans cette cour de récréation, où ces sales gosses me traiteraient de poil de carotte et me lançaient des pierres et d'autres projectiles. Il s'était interposé faisant écran de son corps pour me protéger de ce lynchage.

Depuis, je ne vis que pour lui et à travers lui. Il est si beau : des yeux émeraude semblables aux miens, lui aussi avait de légers reflets cuivrés comme ma crinière. Son sourire ensorceleur me faisait fondre, sur place, rien que d'y penser mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

Dans ma pièce secrète mon sanctuaire voué à cet amour, mon amour éternel mon essence vitale, j'ai une collection complète d'affiches, d'articles, de photos volées et photos de classes communes, tout pleins de petits objets qu'il m'a offert : porte-clés, foulards, écharpes, gants, tee-shirts oubliés dans les vestiaires, jusqu'à des petites notes écrites de sa main.

Ses goûts sont devenus les miens, je suis son âme sœur, sa protectrice. J'éloigne toutes formes d'approche de le gente féminine, je sais dissuader ces écervelées d'oser me le voler. J'ai même dû user de la force. Ça me fait repenser à cette Jessica, chef des pom-pom girls du lycée qui avait osé, lui faire des avances, je l'avais assommée et trainée dans la forêt, exposée nue ligotée et bâillonnée, enduis son corps de miel, je l'avais confrontée à sa phobie des insectes. Quand les secours l'avaient retrouvée elle était totalement traumatisée, ne faisait que hurler et pleurer, on ne l'a jamais revue depuis. J'étais capable du pire quand il s'agissait de lui.

Il était à moi et à personne d'autre.

Un été j'ai bien cru mourir j'avais fini par ne plus m'alimenter durant 3 longues semaines, il était partit en vacance à Phoenix chez un cousin, sans moyen de le rejoindre, j'avais dû dérober les courriers qu'il adressait à ses parents, je m'étais même introduite dans sa chambre glissée nue dans son lit, ses draps avaient son parfum. Je m'étais laissé aller, mes mains parcouraient mon corps nu, j'imaginais que c'étaient les siennes qui me donnaient du plaisir, je pressais mes pointes à m'en faire gémir, mais j'en voulais encore plus, j'avais besoin d'apaiser le feu qui envahissait mon antre, j'avais besoin que mon corps soit exploré par ses mains dans tous les recoins, je me réservais pour lui, mais le désir était si fort, je pressais mon bouton de rose, et finis pas introduire un doigt en moi, une décharge me traversait c'était si bon, mes doigts étaient détrempés, et les draps également. Je lui avais laissé une trace de mon passage, pour qu'il soit fier de ma fidélité envers lui.

J'avais même réussi à être amie avec sa sœur, pour me faire inviter chez lui. J'avais été acceptée comme une invitée de marque. Et profitais de mes passages chez lui pour compléter ma collection d'effets personnels.

Il participe souvent à des concerts de piano, je n'en loupe pas un, je me sentais transportée pas les mélodies qu'il jouait, un peu comme si elles m'étaient destinées.

Je consignais dans mon petit cahier tous ses faits et gestes, bientôt la saint Valentin allait arriver, j'espérais qu'enfin il ose me déclare sa flamme. Je savais qu'il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il allait retrouver une fille pour cette soirée si particulière, je l'avais suivi comme à mon habitude, il avait acheté un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, et une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur. Quoi de plus évident, enfin sa demande allait arrivée.

Je rentrais me préparer avec soin, je devais être parfaite, pour ce moment si important.

Vingt heure, ma mère qui pour une fois était présente, ouvrit à un livreur et m'appela.

**Victoria, il y a des fleurs pour toi**. Je couru dans l'escalier pour les récupérer ne lui laissant pas le temps de découvrir qui en était l'expéditeur.

**Merci maman.**

Je remontais aussi vite dans ma chambre, le cœur battant, je reconnu ses roses d'un rouge intense, je défis la petite carte, ce n'était pas son écriture peut être celle du livreur ? _**« Rendez-vous devant le Volterra à 21H. E»**_ Il y avait même un petit cœur dessiné, je serrai la carte tout contre mon cœur. Je devais m'activer pour ne pas être en retard. Par ma fenêtre j'aperçu sa Volvo passer.

Il avait pour habitude d'être ponctuel, et je devais en faire autant, pour ne pas le décevoir. Je portais une robe verte assortie aux couleurs de nos yeux, je glissais une des roses dans mes cheveux relevés en un chignon laissant retomber quelque mèche sur ma nuque, une dernière touche de parfum à la fraise, son préféré.

J'étais fin prête, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Je quittais la maison au volant de ma Volvo noire pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous. Je cherchais sa voiture mais ne la trouvais pas. Il y avait tant de monde que c'était peine perdue, je descendais et me rendais au point de rendez-vous. Je ne le voyais pas, alors commença l'attente. Au bout de vingt minutes, je vis Erick Yorki s'approcher de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres, une boite de chocolat dans les mains et une rose identique à la mienne à sa boutonnière.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi, il passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me murmurer.

**Tu es sublime ma chérie, ça valait vraiment le coup d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps pour oser te déclarer mon amour. **

**Hein ?, quoi mais t'as bu ou quoi bas les pates espèce de dégénéré.**

Ma réplique fut accompagné d'un coup en plein milieu de son visage, comment a-t'il pu imaginer un seul instant que je l'aimais. J'étais furieuse après lui mais encore plus contre moi.

**Mais t'es dingue, tu m'as pété le nez, t'es bien comme les autres, tu m'allumes depuis si longtemps et au final ….**

**Je t'ai jamais allumé tu n'es pas celui qui occupe mon cœur il m'attend, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

Je réalisais soudainement qu'Edward n'était effectivement pas là, et qu'il était partit une bonne demie heure avant moi, je devais le retrouver, y avait-il un message que je n'avais pas correctement déchiffré ? Il devait m'attendre, c'est sûr mais qu'elle idiote qu'elle idiote je suis. Comment dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ? Eh si il était reparti ? Hors de moi je reprenais le volant en direction de chez lui. Sa voiture n'y était pas, sa chambre inoccupée, mais où était-il ? Une idée me traversa la tête, Alice elle devait bien savoir, la connaissant elle avait dû cuisiner son frère.

**Alice…. Bonsoir … oui je sais je suis désolée mais … oui j'imagine bien que tu es occupée pour la soirée… Oui Alice c'est urgent peux-tu me dire où est ton frère ? …. Non pas lui l'autre…. Oui Edward….. Co … Comment ?**

Je ne pouvais y croire il était partit à l'aéroport, de Port Angeles, mais pourquoi ? Je me repassais les derniers moments que j'avais eu avec lui, à la rechercher de quelque chose pouvant me mettre sur cette piste, mais je ne trouvais rien qui aurai dû me l'indiquer. Il me faut bien plus d'une demie heure pour me rendre là bas. Je répétais tout fort imaginant que par je ne sais quel miracle il pourrait m'entendre : _j'arrive amour surtout attend moi, j'arrive, je t'aime tant_.

Ni une ni deux je fais un demi-tour au frein à main pour repartir dans le bon sens retrouver celui qui doit se languir de mon absence. Enervée d'avoir perdu un temps si précieux à cause de ce leurre, je me promettais de faire payer à cet imbécile d'Eric l'affront qu'il m'avait fait.

Le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, les kilomètres défilent à vive allure. Mon maquillage a un peu coulé, à cause de la colère qui m'a envahie plus-tôt, je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour rectifier un peu les dégâts. Ses quelques minutes d'inattention m'ont fait quitter la route, ma voiture est incontrôlable, et part dans tout les sens. Je freine, tourne le volant mais rien ne répond. La Volvo heurte des obstacles que je n'identifie pas, l'airbag s'enclenche. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que tout cela s'arrête, pour reprendre ma route.

Le visage de mon bien aimé m'accompagne dans ce périple, je le vois triste de ne pas être avec moi, je le vois pleurer, je dois le rejoindre le consoler. J'ai besoin de le sentir tout contre moi.

Enfin la course folle de ma Volvo prend fin, je suis revenue sur le bas coté de la route, je sors pour faire l'inventaire : ma vitre a volée en éclat, la roue avant est crevée, le coffre que j'arrive à ouvrir ne se referme pas, les phares avant cassés, et plus qu'un feu arrière qui fonctionne. La portière passager est enfoncée, j'évite de l'ouvrir de peur qu'elle aussi ne se referme pas. J'attrape le cric et la roue de secours, je vais être recouverte de cambouis, pour couronner le tout, je peste après la terre entière. Les écrous sont si serrés que je n'arrive pas à retirer cette foutue roue, le sort s'acharne contre moi.

Je devais me rendre à Port Angeles coûte que coûte, il devait rester à peu prés quatre ou cinq kilomètres, avec un peu de chance je trouverai bien une maison sur la route, à moins qu'un automobiliste me prenne en stop ? Je me rafraichi un peu pour être présentable et commence ma progression, toujours aussi déterminée.

Pas de voitures ni de maison qui se profilent à l'horizon, mes pieds me font un mal de chien, je m'assoie sur une pierre pour retirer mes talons, et oh grand miracle, une lueur de phares en approche se dessine au loin. Je rattache la sangle de ma chaussure et me précipite sur la route, il faut à tout prix que je retrouve mon amour.

C'était une camionnette, au volant une petite mamie le nez collé au pare brise, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

**Bonsoir petite demoiselle mais que diable faites-vous au beau milieu de la route, vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?**

**Je suis désolée, Madame, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Et je dois à tout prix me rendre à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, pour récupérer mon petit frère, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire, vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel.**

**Ah ce n'est pas mon chemin, mais bon je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cette posture, allez montez. Prenez un mouchoir dans la boite à gants vous avez du vous cogner la tête.**

Je regarde dans le miroir de courtoisie, et tamponne le sang qui coule doucement derrière mon oreille. Je tâte et retire un bout de verre de ma tête, j'inspecte le reste de mon crâne à la recherche d'autres éventuels éclats.

**Vous êtes sure que vous ne préférez pas aller à l'hôpital ?**

**Non, mon petit frère, il ne faut pas qu'il se retrouve seul, son avion arrive dans moins de dix minutes**

**Bon oui je vous comprends, mais promettez-moi d'aller consulter par la suite.**

**Promis, merci pour votre aide.**

J'ai presque envie de la jeter hors de l'habitacle et de partir à avec le tas de boue que représente sa camionnette, mais nous étions arrivées en ville, et je la remerciais à nouveau avant de courir dans le hall principal heureusement pour moi, cet aéroport n'en a qu'un. Je scrute les arrivées, les départs, les bars, le kiosque à journaux, mes recherches sont infructueuses. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue, pour autant, je recommence à arpenter le grand hall à sa recherche. Puis je me dirige vers le parking, sa voiture doit y être. J'écume les allées une à une, ma quête est récompensée sa Volvo était là, mais pas lui. Les fleurs et les chocolats non plus. '_Où es tu amour ? Montre toi, réfléchi réfléchi' _ où peut-il bien être ? Je me parlais à moi-même parfois même sans me rendre compte que je le faisais à voie haute.

Mon estomac gargouille, mais hors de question d'aller manger avant de l'avoir retrouvé, mais oui c'est ça ! Il a dû aller manger, mince le pauvre. Il a dû poursuivre le programme qu'il avait prévu pour cette soirée de Saint Valentin qui a tourné au fiasco. Si sa voiture est restée là, le restaurant ne doit pas être loin. Heureusement pour moi je le connais mieux que lui-même, je n'avais pas besoin de chercher dans les trois restaurant des alentours. Je me dirige vers le Bella Italia, son goût pour la cuisine Italienne allait me conduire à lui. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle mais je finis par le trouver seul à une table, avec le bouquet de roses, les chocolats.

Je décide de passer par les toilettes pour vérifier mon maquillage vu, tous les événements passés pour enfin être avec lui. Il me restait un peu de sang séché dans le cou, de nouveau présentable, je prends une grande inspiration et je me dirigeais vers lui.

Il n'était plus seul, une jeune femme avait prit ma place, je m'arrête figée perdue et hors de moi, je ne savais plus si je devais ou non le rejoindre.

**Vous aviez réservé mademoiselle ?**

**Heu, non mais j'aimerai bien une table, je suis seule.**

**Suivez-moi cette table vous convient-elle ?**

**Oui, merci.**

Je décidais, d'attendre, peut-être allait-elle rejoindre un ami, ou bien allait-il lui dire qu'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais non rien de tout cela, elle hume les fleurs, mes fleurs à moi et place les chocolats dans le sac à ses pieds. Il y a trop de bruits je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais je les vois rire, il pose sa main sur la sienne. Il est si désespéré que ça ? C'en est trop pour moi, je boue intérieurement, ma respiration est forte. Les minutes semblent des heures, je vais jusqu'à glisser un billet au serveur pour qu'il renverse un verre de vin sur elle.

Bingo, la bimbo se dirige vers les toilettes je lui emboite le pas, je la frappe violement avec une bouteille, et l'enferme dans un toilette dont je condamne l'accès. Fière de moi je me dirigeais cette fois vers mon bien aimé.

**Victoria ? Tu es là ?**

**Oui, je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, j'ai eu un accident, mais je vais bien.**

**Un accident ? Tu es sûre d'aller bien ?**

**Oui, surtout depuis que ….**

Son portable se met à sonner, il décroche, foutue technologie, mais après tout maintenant que je suis là avec lui, rien ne compte plus que lui. Je prends place, il se lève pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité pour sa conversation, et le vois se diriger vers les toilettes pour dames, je me mords les lèvres, je crains le pire, j'attrape mes affaire et parts en laissant de quoi régler mon repas.

Elle avait son numéro, alors que moi-même ne l'ai pas, je serre les dents et rage, j'aurais du la frapper plus fort. Mais il est à moi et à personne d'autre, elle va l'apprendre, comme toutes celles qui avant cette brune quelconque ont osé s'approcher de l'homme de ma vie.

Je retourne vers sa voiture, il doit y retourner à un moment donné, je sais qu'il va me pardonner mon geste, car il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, et s'est inquiété en apprenant que j'ai eu un accident.

Après quelques instants je parviens à crocheter le coffre de sa voiture, je m'y glisse et patiente. Il me faut établir un plan, et savoir qui est cette fille que je voyais pour la première fois. D'un seul coup une idée me traverse la tête, et si elle venait d'arriver par avion, elle n'allait pas repartir ce soir ? Un dilemme s'expose à moi, si tel est le cas comment lui faire payer cet affront ? Comment faire pour qu'elle ne le revoie pas ? Je ressors de la voiture, sans me faire remarquer. Et me cache à mi chemin entre le restaurant et l'aéroport.

L'attente n'est pas longue, ils sortent du restaurant, une voiture de police et une ambulance sont garées devant le restaurant, elle à un bandage à la tête, mon chéri à moi, lui tient la main tout en discutant avec le policier, le serveur lui aussi est interrogé satanée crinière flamboyante, je ne peux jamais passer inaperçue avec.

Je me cache, mon cœur bat, le voir passer son bras autour de son cou me rend malade, j'explose en les voyant s'embrasser, s'en était vraiment trop, elle allait regretter de ne pas être restée sur le carreau. Il porte un sac de voyage, elle va donc rester, heureusement que je ne suis pas restée dans le coffre. J'hèle un taxi, et lui demande de suivre la voiture de mon petit ami qui semble me tromper, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Je n'écoute pas le discours du chauffeur, sur les déboires de l'amour et de l'infidélité.

La Volvo stop devant chez lui, ses parents sont sur le palier, pour les accueillir, je règle la course et me glisse dans le jardin, pour surveiller sa chambre. Alice la traitresse, je la vois embrasser cette inconnue, et l'entrainer dans sa chambre, au moins elle ne dort pas avec lui, je suis à demi rassurée.

Je dois rentrer chez moi prendre une tenue moins voyante, mes parents sont une fois de plus absents. Je ressors vêtue d'un leggings et d'un sous pull noir, j'ai fini par couper mon imposante tignasse rousse que je recouvre d'une cagoule roulée en bonnet.

Je retourne à mon poste d'observation, il me faut attendre que tout le monde dorme, d'où je suis je me rends compte qu'Alice, a installé un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre. J'allais lui faire payer cet affront, elle que je croyais mon amie, comment peut elle accepter de dormir dans la même pièce que cette trainée ?

J'ai avec moi, assez de chloroforme pour endormir l'ensemble de la maison, Emmett semble ne pas être rentré, mais ses derniers temps, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Deux heures trente plus tard aucun bruit ne plane sur le quartier, je me faufile par la porte de la cuisine qui n'est jamais verrouillée. Je choisis quelques lames bien tranchantes, à pas de velours j'inspecte une à une les chambres pour m'assurer que tout le monde dort.

Je dois être rapide silencieuse, pour ne pas laisser le temps de donner l'alarme, je commence par la chambre de mon bien aimé, le regarder dormir est si attendrissant, je verse le chloroforme sur le coton et lui pose sur le visage, il ouvre les yeux de surprise, je lis de la terreur dans ses émeraudes, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

**Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne te ferai aucun mal, pas à toi.**

Il se débat mais le produit agit rapidement, je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, et à regret je quitte sa chambre.

**Je reviens vite. Ne bouge pas !**

Comme s'il le pouvait, au tour des parents, eux je préfère verrouiller leur porte à l'aide d'un manche à balais, je vérifie que la chambre d'Emmett est bien vide. Je suis sur le point d'atteindre mon but, mon cœur bat vite, j'imbibe le coton destiné à Alice et me rue dans sa direction, elle est coriace mais je suis plus forte qu'elle oui bien plus forte, sa compagne de chambre doit être sous l'emprise des cachets et c'est une bonne chose.

Je lui administre a elle aussi le même traitement moins dosé et décide de m'occuper d'elle dans la salle de bain, je traine son corps inanimé tachant de ne pas alerter les parents. Je procède lentement, rien ne presse plus maintenant.

Je la glisse dans la baignoire, je la bâillonne par simple précaution, je veux m'amuser un peu. Comme le ferai un chat avec une souris, même si le combat est inégal j'ai besoin de lire la terreur dans ses yeux.

Je la réveille en lui administrant des gifles, je l'asperge de jets d'eau glacée, et je m'installe en face d'elle, retire ma cagoule pour qu'elle comprenne qui je suis. Elle met une bonne demi-heure à refaire surface.

**Tu n'aurais jamais dû poser ne serait-ce que ton regard sur l'homme que j'aime, alors imagine le châtiment qui t'attend pour l'avoir embrassé. Il est à moi rien qu'à moi, il m'aime et cela n'est pas prêt de changer, tu comprends ? **

Je jubile de la voir pleurer, et m'implorer. Je joue avec les couteaux, en lui demandant avec lequel elle préférait être marquée dans un premier temps. Elle se débat frappe ses pieds contre les parois de la baignoire, elle va finir par réveiller Esmée et Carlisle, je l'assomme pour qu'elle se calme, et vais vérifier que tout le monde est endormi.

Au moment où je quitte la chambre, d'Alice j'entends qu'une voiture vient de s'arrêter dans l'allée, je me tapis dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

Ce doit être Emmett, qui d'autre ? Je n'ai pas pris soin d'éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain, il va s'en apercevoir c'est certain. Deux choix se présentent à moi : soit je tente de regagner la pièce où se trouve ma captive et éteins, soit je repars sans avoir eu l'unique occasion de terminer ma mission.

Non je ne pouvais pas partir, si près du but. Au moment même, où la porte s'ouvre, je regagne la salle de bain saute sur l'interrupteur, et reste collée au mur. Je tends l'oreille pour jauger la direction qu'emprunte le frère de mon bien aimé, il est accompagné, c'est bien ma veine.

La fenêtre de la salle de bain est trop étroite pour me permettre de sortir, je suis coincée.

**Je vais me rafraichir je reviens tout de suite, ma chérie.**

J'allais devoir l'affronter lui la montagne de muscle, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui, le prendre par surprise, est mon seul avantage. La porte s'ouvre sa main tâtonne pour allumer, il remarque tout de suite la personne dans la baignoire relève la tête et voit mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je brandis le couteau bien haut le blesse au bras il m'envoie valser contre le mur opposé, il me désarme mais j'attrape la deuxième lame et me rue de nouveau sur lui, telle une acharnée. Il évite mes coups, son poing atterri sur mon visage, je perds connaissance.

A mon réveil je suis dans une ambulance, sanglée et menottée au brancard, je clame mon innocence, réclame mon amour, je me débats comme une lionne ce qui me vaut une injection de sédatif.

Condamnée et déclaré irresponsable souffrant de délires paranoïaques et d'érotomanie je fus enfermée dans un asile, confinée à l'isolement après trois tentatives d'évasions et une de suicide. Je devais patienter pour gagner mon droit à la liberté, montrer que j'étais guérie, mais comment veulent ils que je guérisse ? Je devais donc rentrer dans leurs petites cases, leur faire entendre ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, satisfaire leurs égos.

Quatre années ont passées depuis ce jour noir de la Saint Valentin, je n'avais eu d'autres visites que celle de mes parents qui avaient dû déménager. Lui aussi avait quitté la région, sans donner à quiconque sa nouvelle adresse, lorsque je suis sortie, mes cheveux étaient de nouveaux la touffe flamboyante qui avait causé ma perte. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête le retrouver, lui et le reconquérir.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Dites moi tout lors de votre rewiev.**

**Kiss **

**Nathy**


End file.
